The One who doesn't Kill
by TheSpookster
Summary: All the main robots from Five Night's at Freddy's can and will kill you. So why doesn't Balloon Boy? (Contains theories, canon, and some headcanon) I don't own FNaF.


**Arceus, I love Balloon Boy.**

**It's a little sad... BB's that one character in a fandom that everyone hates. I don't care, I love him to death. Even though he doesn't kill you...**

**(Yeah, I'll admit he's annoying, but still, THE EYES!)**

**I don't own FNaF.**

* * *

"_Hi!_"

The chipper voice always came from the smiling robot. Wielding his multi-colored balloons, he greeted passing people and children as they passed through Game Corner. He was Balloon Boy, or BB, an abbreviated name the workers gave him. His job was to welcome visitors and had out balloons to people who happened to enter Game Corner.

He was also very different from his animatronic brethren.

BB was defiantly not an animal, unlike Freddy the bear, Chica the chick, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy the fox. Of course, neither was the Marionette, but Marionette wasn't a robot, either. He was modeled after a human boy. He had peach-colored plastic skin, blue-and-red vertical stripes on his shirt and propeller hat, rosy cheeks, and unnaturally large blue eyes. Besides the mass of balloons he usually held, he also held a plastic red-and-yellow balloon and a sign that read "Balloons!" He was the smallest of his animatronic friends, but that didn't bother him.

Unlike his five comrades, BB's job seemed rather petty. He didn't perform, he didn't entertain the children, and he didn't hand out prizes. He still took pride in his work, and the children still loved him, warped giggling and all. BB may have been a minor attraction and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but he still was important at its core.

One similarity BB did have with his fellow robots was that he could roam.

Not during the day, he had to stay still during the day! He could roam, at night, with his fellow robots, but that was merely to keep his parts working. Built with the same criminal-detecting and music-seeking technology as Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy (or the Mangle), and the old animatronics from the "Parts and Services" room, he sought to be where there was noise, and sought those who did not have their costumes on.

It was a well-established rule in the minds of the robots, as well as in the Marionette, that all endoskeletons should have their costume on, so any bare skeleton's should be re-stuffed into one. At night, all the characters thought any humans were one of these naked metal contraptions. Little to BB's, or the 'Toy' versions of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, and the Mangle's knowledge, the original robots were doing this in vengeance, the Marionette in remembrance. The Toys, on the other hand, just had the inkling to.

So when a new security guard arrived, the robots were ready. 12 A.M.

Toy Bonnie traditionally moved off the stage first, cutting off the camera as he did so. Chica removed her beak as she walked down the hallway. Freddy stayed on the stage, as he usually did, until he felt it was right. The Mangle crawled to Game Corner and stationed himself on top of a few balloons near BB. Foxy was already making it down the main hallway to the office, but a few flashlight flickers causes him to retreat. The older versions of Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie were waiting it out in the Parts and Services, waiting for the perfect chance to crawl through the vents. Sometimes Chica and Bonnie did, but were disappointed to already see a Freddy Fazbear head on the human. The Marionette stayed asleep in his box, as the security guard made sure to keep his music box wound.

The only one hesitating to do anything was BB.

Around 4 A.M., BB made his move. Crawling through an air vent he knew led to the office, he giddily crawled through. He couldn't wait to fake him out! His excited thoughts were expelled in warped giggles as he crawled through the ducts. As he peeked into the office, he saw the human, but with a Freddy head already on him. But then… he took it off! BB began to exit the vent as the human checked the cameras and wound the music box.

It was his moment! BB could come in for the kill!

…

But he couldn't.

As he looked at the soon –to-be helpless man, a twinge of sympathy crossed the robots static mind.

_This… was the same type if creatures he served during the day… and he… looks kinda like me…_

BB flinched internally. He couldn't kill him. So, very quietly, the small robot reached up to the office desk, took the security guard's flashlight, took out the batteries, and quietly placed it back.

_No, I'm not killing him… I'm aiding the inevitable…_

BB was just able to wander back to his position near the vent, turned, and giggled a happy:

"_Hello!_"

The human turned to see the horrifying little boy grinning eagerly at him.

"AHHH!" the security guard shrieked. "Who… what…"

BB could here banging in the hallway. So could the guard.

"Foxy…" he muttered. The guard took his flashlight and flickered it down the hallway, but no light was flashed.

"What the…" the guard muttered. He turned to BB. "You, you did this!"

BB was immobile. He could not speak other than in greetings unless further tampered with.

All he did was laugh. He continued to as Foxy leaped from the hallway onto the man as he sat duck.

The man now had a Freddy Fazbear head forever on his skull.

* * *

At night, sometimes, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Mangle, sometimes even Marionette if he was awake, would look at BB with quizzical intentions.

"_Why didn't you kill him on the spot? Why did you hesitate?_"

"_Because I'm human, too._"

"_You are not. You are a robot, like us."_

"_I will not kill those I serve. I will merely aid the inevitable."_

* * *

**Told ya I loved him!**

**Yeah, the way the animatronics would talk is still rather flawed in my book, as in my other FNaF fic, they were straight-up talking. Whatever, hopefully this talking problem will clear up in my sequel to Fun at Freddy's (which will include first trilogy Layton characters!).**

**On another note, whose your favorite animatronic? I personally love BB, but I love Marionette, although he's not a robot. Foxy was my favorite in the original. Whose yours? Maybe, at some point, I'll write a oneshot for everyone.**

**For any FNaF fans:**

**If you haven't seen Game Theory's FNaF 2 video, I recommend it, as well as the FNaF 2 song by The Living Tombstone.**

**Until then!**

**I love BB!**

**(But I don't fangirl him. That be creepy.)**


End file.
